buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
DVD commentaries
DVD Commentaries ("Buffy the Vampire Slayer") The following is a list of episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer which feature DVD commentaries on their season box sets, along with who provides the commentary for each one. Season 1 *"Welcome to the Hellmouth" - Joss Whedon *"The Harvest" - Joss Whedon Season 2 *"Reptile Boy" - David Greenwalt *"What's My Line, Part One" - Marti Noxon *"What's My Line, Part Two" - Marti Noxon *"Innocence" - Joss Whedon Season 3 *"Helpless" - David Fury *"Bad Girls" - Doug Petrie *"Consequences" - Michael Gershman *"Earshot" - Jane Espenson Season 4 *"Wild at Heart" - Joss Whedon, Seth Green and Marti Noxon | Region 1 DVDs only! *"The Initiative" - Doug Petrie *"Hush" - Joss Whedon *"This Year's Girl" - Doug Petrie *"Superstar" - Jane Espenson *"Primeval" - David Fury and James A. Contner *"Restless" - Joss Whedon Season 5 *"Real Me" - David Fury and David Grossman *"Fool for Love" - Doug Petrie *"I Was Made to Love You" - Jane Espenson *"The Body" - Joss Whedon Season 6 *"Bargaining, Parts One and Two" - Marti Noxon and David Fury *"Once More, With Feeling" - Joss Whedon *"Smashed" - Drew Greenberg *"Hell's Bells" - David Solomon and Rebecca Rand Kirshner *"Normal Again" - Rick Rosenthal and Diego Gutierrez *"Grave" - James A. Contner and David Fury Season 7 *"Lessons" - Joss Whedon and David Solomon *"Selfless" - David Solomon and Drew Goddard *"Conversations with Dead People" - Nick Marck, Jane Espenson, Drew Goddard, Danny Strong and Tom Lenk *"The Killer in Me" - David Solomon and Drew Z. Greenberg *"Lies My Parents Told Me" - David Fury, Drew Goddard, James Marsters and DB Woodside *"Dirty Girls" - Drew Goddard and Nicholas Brendon *"Chosen" - Joss Whedon DVD Commentaries ("Angel") Like the list above, the following is a list of episodes of the TV series "Angel" that have DVD Commentaries on the season box sets. Season 1 *"City Of" - Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt *"Rm w/a Vu" - Jane Espenson Season 2 *"Are You Now or Have You Ever Been" - Tim Minear *"Over the Rainbow" - Fred Keller Season 3 *"Billy" - Tim Minear and Jeffrey Bell *"Lullaby" - Tim Minear and Mere Smith *"Waiting in the Wings" - Joss Whedon Season 4 *"The House Always Wins" - David Fury and Andy Hallett *"Spin the Bottle" - Joss Whedon and Alexis Denisof *"Apocalypse, Nowish" - Vern Gillium and Steven S. DeKnight *"Orpheus" - Terrence O'Hara and Jeffrey Bell *"Inside Out" - Steven S. DeKnight *"The Magic Bullet" - Jeffrey Bell *"Home" - Tim Minear Season 5 *"Conviction" - Joss Whedon *"Destiny" - Skip Schoolnik, David Fury, Steven S. DeKnight and Juliet Landau *"Soul Purpose" - David Boreanaz, Brent Fletcher and Christian Kane *"You're Welcome" - David Fury, Christian Kane and Sarah Thompson *"A Hole in the World" - Joss Whedon, Alexis Denisof and Amy Acker *"Underneath" - Skip Schoolnik, Elizabeth Craft, Sarah Fain, and Adam Baldwin *"Not Fade Away" - Jeffrey Bell Category:Real World